Soulmate
by Fairytail2020
Summary: People are born with black tattoos even celestial spirits have them. What happens when Lucy finds out that her tattoo will reveal her soulmate is the biggest play boy in Fairy Tail? Will she accept it or deny his love and existence? Let's find out shall we. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or songs this credit belongs to Jeff Williams and Hiro Mashima.
1. Happy Birthday

Waking up for her birthday had Lucy excited than ever. In less than 11 hours her MateTattoo would change color. She jumped out of bed to get ready not just for her birthday but also the annual Halloween ball that the kingdom threw every year, this time it was going to be Fairy Tail would be the host for the ball. She went into the shower hoping she made it before her team barged into her house. Luckily for her none of them were there.

She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come on. She washed her hair then quickly cleaned herself. After the shower she stepped out, wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at herself.

She looked at the tattoo that laid right above her right breast and gave a huge smile. She couldn't wait to see the color or who her soulmate would be. Ever since she came to Fairy Tail she started falling in love with Natsu Dragneel, but as soon as she found out that Natsu was Erza's soulmate she lost all hope in finding her soulmate after hearing that.

She shook her head from the silly memory and brushed her teeth then summoned cancer for a hairstyle. Once her hair was done she walked back into her bedroom.

"Ahhhh. There's my Lu!" yelled Levy as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Finally we were waiting a millennium! I never understand why you girls always take so loooong." Natsu retorted.

"30 minutes is hardly a millennium Natsu and besides today is Lucy's birthday so I suggest you don't blow anything up." Erza replied.

"Well anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU-CHAN!" Wendy and Levy yelled throwing up there arms to hug Lucy.

"Thank you guys for being such good friends and waiting for me." Lucy said sarcastically.

"We went to get our costumes for the ball tonight" Gray commented.

" **WITHOUT ME**?!" Lucy screeched feeling a bit left out.

"Don't worry Lu we picked out your costume too" Levy smiled.

"It's not a bunny again is it?" Lucy said in dread.

"No, it's a assassin costume" Carla replied pulling out the costume from her bag. And handed it to Lucy.

"Well I'm famished, anyone care to join me for breakfast?" Natsu asked while walking out of the apartment.

" Yeah we'll join you" Lucy said for the rest of the team as she followed Natsu.

Once they got to the guild Levy's soulmate Gajeel walked over to her and gave her a small box. Then she handed it over to Lucy and walked with her to the bar

"Gajeel made this for you. He wanted to give you something special since your like his little sister." Levy smiled. Lucy stared at the wrapped box and questioned who wrapped it since it looked perfectly neat. She shrugged and unwrapped the gift and inside she saw a beautiful iron necklace with a diamond celestial key. She saw that there was no symbol on it and asked whose key it belonged to. Suddenly her spirits came out and wished Lucy a happy birthday.

"Princess this key that you have is the celestial spirit kings. He wanted you and only YOU to have it." Loke said cheerfully. Lucy's eyes widened at bolted outside to summon the king.

"Hello old friend. I see that Leo has told you about my key." The king said

"Yes, thank you so much for the key but why would you give it to someone like me?" Lucy asked innocently.

"What ever do yo mean? I gave you this key because I trust you, You Lucy Heartfilia are a kind soul that will have my key throughout generations." the king said full of kindness.

Lucy smiled happily and thanked the king. She closed his gate and went back inside to thank Gajeel for the beautiful gift.

 **4 Hours Later**

After summoning the king, Lucy summoned all of her spirits to help out with the party. While her and Mira passed out lemonade to everyone. After putting up the decorations the guild doors opened. Lucy looked at the doors and dropped everything.

"Heather? E?" Lucy said softly.

"Hey Lulu. H-how have you been?" E asked

Lucy couldn't find her words to speak anymore she sank to the ground and cried. She missed them for so long that she couldn't even recognize them anymore. All of the memories flooded back like a tsunami. Everything that happened before her mom died and what she thought happened to them. She saw them die she knew they were dead.

 _Their dead they can't be here they died a long time ago they-_

 _We're here Lucy and we're never leaving you again I promise._

 _Heather?_

 _Hey Lulu it's been a while._

Lucy stood up and walked to Heather with tears streaming down her face Heather grabbed her arm and hugged her. E joined the hug and cried with them. After a joyful reunion Lucy slapped both of them and started screaming at them.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DEAD. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS LIKE SEEING SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT JUST DIE IN FRONT OF YOU? WELL DO YOU? I searched for you for a long time but I never found you I saw your bodies dematerialize." Lucy cried even more now it left a twist in Heather and E gut. They both promised her that they would never leave each other because they were best friends they were family but family doesn't leave and then come back like nothing ever happened.

Heather got on her feet and walked on stage. E went to get his guitar from the car and plugged it into a speaker. Heather grabbed the mic and introduced herself.

"Hi guys my name is Heather and this is my twin brother E. I would like to sing you a song its called The Triumph. I hope yo like it."

B _ack to the fairytale_

 _Back to the show_

 _Backed to the wall_

 _And there's nowhere to go_

 _Hopeless and desperate_

 _All paths adverse_

 _Things looking bleak_

 _And they're bound to get worse_

Heather looked at Lucy trying to get get her on stage but Lucy didn't budge.

 _Helpless and doomed_

 _And there's no way to win_

 _Goals unachievable_

 _Faith running thin_

 _Lost and forlorn_

 _Impossible odds_

 _That's when you'll learn_

 _You've been messing with gods_

 _Send in your Grimm_

 _Tear off my limb_

 _Strike me with bolts of lightning_

 _I won't die_

 _The battle seems unwinnable_

 _But all we need's a miracle_

 _We're going up_

 _We'll never be denied_

Lucy turned around and looked at her friends. The guild was on fire she felt wrong for holding a grudge on them and looked at Heather.

 _Can't wish away the dismal days_

 _Can't bring back what is gone_

 _Won't waste more tears on yesteryears_

 _Instead we'll carry on_

 _We'll win we're sure we will endure_

 _And though our goal is far_

 _We'll be the ones to touch the sun_

 _The triumph will be ours_

Heather looked back at Lucy and watched her walk on stage. She smiled and saw her walking towards the drums.

 _Nowhere to run now_

 _No time to grieve_

 _No other choices_

 _It's die or believe_

 _Not backing down_

 _We're standing at last_

 _Cuz beat and dejected_

 _Are things of the past_

Lucy grabbed the sticks and started playing letting her heart pour into the music. She played the beat hard and felt tears stream down her face again.

 _This is the moment_

 _This is the day_

 _This is the place_

 _And we came here to slay_

Aquarius also came on stage and played the bass.

 _Yeah I'm a girl_

 _But I'm also a gun_

 _Fast and I'm deadly_

 _You'll never outrun_

 _Strike down my friends_

 _I'll never bend_

 _Right to the end I'm fighting_

 _Glorified_

 _And though it's unpredictable_

 _We're heading for the pinnacle_

 _We'll never stop_

 _We're heading towards the sky_

 _Can't wish away the dismal days_

 _Can't bring back what is gone_

 _Won't waste more tears on yesteryears_

 _Instead we'll carry on_

 _We'll win we're sure we will endure_

 _And though our goal is far_

 _We'll be the ones to touch the sun_

 _The triumph will be ours_

 _It's not destiny_

 _It would be a_

 _Grave mistake to think so_

 _Every choice is our and ours alone_

 _This hasn't all been mapped by fate_

 _This is the future we create_

 _And we're powered by_

 _Every tear that's dried_

Aquarius may look like she didn't care but inside her heart she was just as happy as Lucy. Playing with her family again.

 _Can't wish away the dismal days_

 _Can't bring back what is gone_

 _Won't waste more tears on yesteryears_

 _Instead we'll carry on_

 _We'll win we're sure we will endure_

 _And though our goal is far_

 _We'll be the ones to touch the sun_

 _The triumph will be ours_

 _The triumph will be ours_

They song ended with E ending the guitar and smiled towards Aquarius. She floated towards E and kissed his cheek blushing. The band bowed and left the stage. The guild loved the band and thought that they should have a battle of the bands for this Halloween ball. The Master came to the bar and sat next to the young group.

"Excuse me but that was a lovely song you just played and I was wondering if you would mind playing some songs for the ball tonight if you don't mind?" Makarov asked

"It would be my pleasure." Heather said

"GREAT. How much do you need-"

Heather interrupted" Sir if this is a ball for the whole kingdom then you don't need to pay me it is an honor to be singing for the number one guild of all of Fiore. Actually me and my brother were thinking of joining Fairy Tail." Heather said and everything stopped. Lucy walked up to the master and had pleading eyes begging him to let them stay. Makarov sighed and told Mira to get the guild stamp. Heather got a blood red while E got a dark purple.


	2. The past shall set you free

After Heather and E got there guild marks the guild marks There magic increased tremendously. It was so great that the spirit king himself came down to earthland. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening. Bottles fell on the ground breaking, Freed and Levy put a protective barrier around the guild to stop the shaking.

"HEATHER" the king yelled. The king went into a human form. He was 6 ' 11, had red eyes, silk white hair, a long mustache, and wore a suit and tie. The king dressed so well that if he was a couple years younger then he could rival Loke for the best dress.

"Heather Alexandria Polsi. What do you think your doing young lady?" The king questioned

"I was joining the guild old man. So you can mind your own business." Heather said rudely

"Listen here young lady I am your father and you will not speak to me like I'm one of your little sluts. I thought I raised you better than this. What would your mother think if she saw you like this?" The king struck a nerve and Heather's eyes changed from silver to black.

"SHUT UP! YOU SAY THIS ALL THE TIME I DON'T DO THIS FOR YOU OR HER I'M DOING THIS FOR ME! ALL OF THE RULES AND THE HIDING I'M TIRED OF IT. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MY MOM. EVER SINCE SHE DIED YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO SHOW THAT YOU LOVE ME OR E you weren't even there when she died." Heather cried and walked away embarrassed and hurt. E gave his father a cold glare and went to get his sister before she did something stupid. The king sighed and went back to the spirit realm. Lucy went to Loke and Aquarius to find out what happened. There was a hole in her hurt seeing the spirit king and Heather fight like this. They never fought unless they were playing but this was real it felt like Lucy and her father all over again and she wouldn't appreciate him until he's dead. The spirit king felt Lucy's concern for him and Heather, he was lost on what he did wrong all he wanted to do was protect her he knows that he has made mistakes in the past but he's trying to get past that and get to know her better.

 ** _Flashback 12 years ago_**

"Look daddy I made a crown for you and mommy!" Heather said gleefully.

"You did? May I see it?" The king asked curiously.

Heather grabbed her father's hand and took him to her secret hideout to show the pretty crowns. As soon as they got there Heather lit a fire on a stick and showed him the two crowns. It was the most beautiful thing that he's ever seen. It was crystallized flowers that had different shades of color, it even had gems on them. The king looked down at his daughter and knelt down on one knee. He moved her hair from her face, kissed her forehead and cried.

"Daddy why are you crying? Did you not like them?" Heather asked innocently

"NO, no. Heather you and your brother are the greatest things that I have but your mother-"

"She's not waking up is she?" Heather said in a monotone.

"No she's not. I'm sorry my dear. I promise that I'll take care of you and your brother from now on no matter what happens." The king vowed and he did, he took care of Heather and E until they went to Earthland on there own. They were on the Heartfilia estate and met Lucy. They were so happy playing together like children are supposed to do, but happiness doesn't last long in war. Especially on Earthland.

"RUN LUCY!" E yelled

"N-NO I WON'T LEAVE MY FRIENDS BEHIND!" Lucy yelled back, she threw a rock at the Grimm dragon and it chased her.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Heather screamed out her name trying to find her and her brother. Fear can could every emotion in the body, you feel nothing but cold that you can't find yourself. Heather went back to the spirit realm and went to the house of Leo.

"LEO OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE HELP ME!" Heather pounded at the door until Leo opened the door. Leo opened the door furiously until he saw Heather in tears and blood.

"Heather what's wrong?" Leo asked gently. Heather was shaking in fear she tried to use her left arm to grab his arm but it was...missing. Her heart was beating loudly her cries could be heard from the castle. She couldn't get words out of her mouth, Leo called for Yang to come down and take her to the bathroom so she can get cleaned up. Yang grabbed her arm but felt cold as ice Leo stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly.

"Heather what the hell did you see?" Leo asked sickly

"I-we saw the grimm dragon, Lucy tried to fight it but only got hurt, it left E alive though. I don't know what's going on but, Leo...I-I'm scared." Heather was stuttering and shaking like a new born puppy.

"Heather what did you do?" Leo asked frantically.

"I-"

 _Heather help me please!_

 _E? E?! E are you there? Please talk to me._

 _Heather get dad I don't think that Lulu will make it._

 _OKAY.I'll get daddy just hang on ok._

 _I'm trying. Just hurry PLEASE._

Heather rushed out of the house of Leo and ran to the castle. Leo called the other houses and told them to met at the castle immediately.


	3. Help them

**At The Castle**

Heather bolted threw the halls to find her father. She was running out of time the grimm dragon could kill Lucy and E any second. She reached the throne room and tripped on her shoe lace. Her father looked up from his work and saw that Heather was in shambles. He set his work to the side and took Heather to the infirmary. Theking walked quickly until Heather spoke softly.

"Da-daddy save them please they don't have much time please save them. Please daddy" Heather voice was faint and her breathing was shallow. The king was about to call the zodiacs until he felt a rummble in the Celestial realm. Pillars of black rose from the ground and sprouted out grimm and other demons. While the silver key's ran to safty the zodaics and their children fought the grimm. The children raced to Heather's side to heal her. Ruby Snow from the House of Sagittarius, Yang Leon from the house of Leo, Blake Lilith from the house of Libra, Kakashi Cole from the house of Capricorn, Anna and AJ Gaines from the house of Gemini, Rin and Rosa Pine from the house of Pisces, Sakura Vasquez from the house of Virgo, Weiss Abrah from the house of Aquarius, Shiemi Apache from the house of Aires, Ren Taylor from the house of Taurus, Elijah Smotherman from the house of Scorpio, Xavier Conner from the house of Cancer, and Caleb Owen from the house of Ophiuchus. These fifteen children may be young but they are stronger than there older siblings. Each child's power was unique and special, but it's not enough to defeat the grimm. The battle started to get bloody the more that the zodiacs defeated the stronger the grimm became, no amount of power can stop them. They grimm became bigger, stronger, smarter, and faster. Nothing was able to take them down they needed to destroy the grimm dragon immediately.

"Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake you four head to the castle if we don't tell the king what's going on then everything will be destroyed. Will be right behind you guys just hurry and inform the king." Leo shouted but wasn't paying attention to the grimm that was in front of him. The deadly beast stucked it's tail in his chest and threw him to the side .

"LEO~" Yang screamed out his name and tried to fight him but was pulled back by Ruby telling her that they needed to leave. Yang refused to leave her brother she didn't care about anything else. She needed to give him power to heal just a little bit could help him win this battle. Ruby let go of Yangs are and gave her cover but she was running out of ammo. Yang slid to Leo's side and gave him 1/3 of her power. It may not be a lot but it helped him get back on his feet. With Leo back in action Yang and the others went to the king, but it wasn't easy to get there. Hords of grimm blocked their way but that didn't stop them from reaching their goal. Yang and Blake stayed behind and protected the entrance to the castle. Weiss blocked the door from the inside just to give them a little more time to reach the king. Once they reached the infirmary Ruby and Weiss saw Heather in bed with the king on the side holding her hand pleading her to come back to him. Ruby saw Doctor Cleo healing her the girls made themselves noticeable and walked on the other side of the bed.

"Your highness grimm have reached the castle doors and E is with the grimm dragon we must take it down immediately I don't know if the other zodiacs will be able to survive. " Weiss said concerningly. The king looked out the window and saw his kingdom burn, and blood flowing through the streets.

"Watch over my daughter don't let her know what's happening." The king went to his quarters to finally get ready for battle. He wrote a letter to Heather telling her that he love's her and his son unlike no other. He dispersed into to earthland with nothing on his mind but a fight with one living and the other dying. Once the king was gone Weiss stayed with Heather while Ruby got more ammo from the armory, she rushed up the stairs to reach the top of the kingdom but nothing prepared her for this.

"Mom"

 **EARTHLAND**

The king landed on a mountain seeing the beast, he heard screams from where the beast was. He pulled the dragons tail and threw it to the side whwhere it hit a stone. The dragon flew to the cloudy sky stalking its prey it flew silently gliding in the air. The king put down his shield and got Lucy out of the hole. Lucy looked up at the kings eyes and clamed her breathing, she looked to the side of his head and he turned his head to see the dragon trying to grab him with his claws. The king dodged its attack and run somewhere safe for Lucy to be.

"Wait E is in the dragon's nest." Lucy told the king where the nest was and put her on the path that led to her estate.

"Follow this path it will led you home let the people know that they must evacuate the estate, it's not safe here." The king spoke firmly and left to get his son. Lucy wanted to follow him but she knew that she needed to worn eeveryone. She ran to her house as fast as she could when she jumped over a fallen tree something grabbed her shoulders and took her off the ground it flew to a tall tree and land carefully on the tip. There was a little boy with back hair and green eyes.

"Lulu are you ok?" E asked

"E? How did you get down from the nest? Your dad was supposed to get you." Lucy said calmly

"This is nightwing she's Heathers dragon. She's two year's older than us." E said proudly. Lucy told E what the king commanded and they both flew to the estate. They made it to Lucy's house and the servants were glad that she made it home. She tried to warn them but they were talking over her. Nightwing roared just to shut them up and listen.

"Thanks Nightwing I own you one, everybody you have to listen to me... the grimm dragon is alive and-"

Jude Heartfilia interrupted his daughter and glared at E.

"Lucy head to your room I don't want to hear any of your nonsense." Jude said

"But dad ITS TRUE. The spirit king is even trying to kill the monster so that we can live. We need to leave quickly." Lucy explained. Jude looked at his daughters eyes and sighed.

"EVERYONE GATHER YOUR THINGS WE'RE LEAVING." Jude shouted and everyone moved quickly they gathered food, water, and clothes.


	4. Evacuate

This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry for not posting but I've been to so many interviews that I just needed a break. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **THE HEARTFILIA ESTATE**

Lucy, E, Jude, and Nightwing helped the servants evacuate the facility quickly and orderly fashioned they left no one behind. Spring ran into Jude and told him that almost everyone was accounted for, a few people more people were at the house. You see the thing about soulmates and the black tattoo is that the black tattoo only tells you the last name of your soulmate. Layla Heartfilia Jude's late wife, but she had a different last name. Spring, however, has the same last name as Jude Heartfilia. Jude was so blinded by Layla's beauty that he never went to find his actual soulmate, but after a few weeks of her death he searched high and low for his true soulmate. He knows that no one will ever be like Layla and that was fine with him because he still had those precious memories of her. However when Spring walked up to him his heart pounded hard, he find the woman he was looking for after all these years he found her. Spring suddenly screamed.

"MY CHEST IT HURTS!" Spring shouted as she fell to the ground, Jude carried her like she was a princess and tried hiding his pain. Maurice, the butler, saw what was happening and carried Spring to a wagon. Jude fell to his knees holding his chest trying to hold back the pain, but it was to strong, he fainted on the ground and was burning hot. Lucy rushed over to her father and tried to help him but Maurice pulled her away from him and carried him to a medical berth.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Jude and Spring wake from their terrible slumber and find themselves in a tent together. Spring feels a cold chill on her chest and see's that she was half naked bu she also has a cream on her tattoo to stop the pain. Jude tries to turn away and be a gentleman but he doesn't when he see's her blond tattoo that shows his name. Spring then screams and punches him for looking but trips on the sheets and falls on him. Lucy comes in the tent and turns beet red, Jude and Spring look at her and find that their position is very inappropriate. They scramble to different ends of the tent blushing. Lucy walks out trying to come down and tells them that dinner was ready.

Jude walks out of the tent without saying anything, then starts wondering what happened. _Why was my name on her chest, and why was she naked? Oh gods please tell me that I wasn't drunk and taken away that poor girls virginity._ He thought to himself about all of the possibilities that could have happened and slowly walks to dinner.

Spring takes a quick bath and gets dressed. Then she tries to figure out what happened to her. _Why is this happening to me? It's only been a few months since I've worked for the Heartfilia's and the master has never looked at me like that. Maybe my breast size is bigger than his wife's._ She thought to herself as she puts on her make up. A few minutes later they both go down to dinner and see each other. They try to talk but they just look into each others eyes. Jude clears his throat.

"Miss Spring I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier it was highly inappropriate of me." Jude said calmly. Spring looks away from him still a little flustered and accepts his apology.

"SO... Mister Heartfilia what are you going to do with the estate know since your home is destroyed now?" Spring asked curiously

Jude thought for a moment and spoke," It's a tough decision to make but I've decided to sell the estate for a high price. Since the Grimm have attacked the mansion it would be best if we moved to Magnolia." Jude said proudly. He feels a little embarrassed by just talking to her. His heart starts pounding out of his chest and his hands were sweaty. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Um Spring may I ask why my name is on your chest? I've been wondering for a while." Jude asked curiously then he starts wondering who was on his tattoo he unbuttons his shirt and see's that Spring was the name that was on his chest, and Layla was never there. His eyes went wide with shock and felt like he has cheated on his late wife. Spring figures out why he was crying and she tries to comfort him and hugs him.

"It's okay, the life that you've had with her was great please don't let her memory be for nothing and let it escape your mind." Spring said softly into his ear. Jude felt a warm feeling in his heart and his tears stop. He looks at Spring and see's her eyes sparkle like the night sky. Lucy see's what is unfolding between Spring and her father and starts giggling at their cute romance. She was happy that her father finally found love again from someone who could love him for his personality and not his money. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and Lucy see's a bright light falling from the sky. Everyone in the small town looks up to the surprised to see a falling star. Screams fill the air and people start panicking telling everyone to evacuate but it was to late the star already hit.


	5. Wake up

People started panicking telling everyone to evacuate but it was to late the star already hit. It destroyed a couple of houses and killed a number of people Lucy walked to the star and saw Heather in it. She started shaking her. Heather. Heather. HEATHER. Heather jumped from her slumber and saw E shaking her.

"HEATHER WAKE THE FUCK UP." E shouted at her. Heather groaned and put her hand on her head. She looked around and saw that she was in her hotel room.

"What happened?" Heather asked groggily.

"You fainted after dad left." E said relived that his sister finally woke.

"How long was I out." Heather asked still holding her head.

"You've been out for five days. Which is usally longer than how you originally heal. What were you dreaming about?" E asked curiously. Heather stayed quiet and thought about the dream she had, _it felt si real but I don't remember it. Maybe I should ask Grandpa Crux what happened, he can help me figure out what's wrong with my dream, if it even was a dream._ Heather hoped to her feet and teleported to the spirit world to get some answers.

 **THE GUILD**

"I remember that day but what does that have to do with Heather and E's mother?" Lucy asked slightly confused.

"It means that their mother w as s the grimm dragon you little pest." Aquarius said mumbling under her breath. The guild sat in silence for a moment then heard the doors open.

"Loke we got a problem." E said panting heavily.

"You really need to get back into shape kid." Loke teased. E ignored his comment and teleported next to Lucy. Loke started growling at E for standing next to his woman, _wait my woman? Lucy and I aren't even dating so why should I care who she goes out with. I could get plenty of women in my bed, but not a single one of them will be like her._ Loke debated to himself. Lucy was always blind to Loke's love towards her she would always deny his feelings and never know that she was hurting him but that never stopped him from trying. Aquarius snapped Loke out of his day dream and he started focusing on what E was discussing.

"Alright E what did you want to tell us?" Aquarius asked annoyed.

"Heather's tryiong to figure out what happened 12 years ago." E said

 **SPIRIT WORLD**

"GRANDPA CRUX ARE YOU HOME? GRANPA? GRANDPA?!"Heather banged on the door desperate for answers.

* * *

This is really short since I lost all of my ideas sorry guys.


	6. Stop

Loke, Aquarius, E, and Lucy teleported to the spirit world and stood in front of the house of The Southern Cross. They spotted Heather at the front door screaming at Crux to open the door. What she didn't know was that Crux went on vacation for halloween. E walked towards Heather and grabbed her hands from punching the doors open.

"Heather you need to control yourself. " E said calmly.

"Control myself you've got to be FUCKING KIDDING. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN THE PAST DON'T YOU?! THAT'S WHY YOUR HERE ISN'T IT? YOUR HERE TO STOP ME FROM GINDING OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM?!" Heather said furiously.

"No, I'm here so that you don't destroy Grandpa Crux house because he ISN'T HOME!" E shouted.

"SO YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! DAD PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T HE?!" Heather shouted angrily at her brother. Her blood started to boil and her magic was getting out of control, Lucy stood frozen in place letting her fear take over her, E summoned his magic just in case Heather needed to lose some steam. Heather felt a human presence and saw Lucy. Her eyes turned red and charged at her with no idea what she was doing. Loke grabbed Lucy and moved to a safe distance away from Heather's rage. Aquarius made a water barrier so Heather wouldn't escape but she knew it wouldn't hold for long, she called her younger sister, Weiss, to freeze the outside and help Lucy escape.

"Weiss take Lucy and get out of here Heather will have no mercy when she's on a rampage." Aquarius said feeling tired.

* * *

Sorry guys I'm ground so I won't be able to post chapters for a...while.🙁 but as soon as I'm not grounded I will make three chapters in one day. Again I'm sorry please don't be mad😖


	7. Why is this happening

Weiss took Lucy away from Heather as quickly as she could, but she knew that whenever Heather was on a rampage things would always be difficult. Heather chased Weiss and Lucy but E pulled her back with his lasso. She roared at him and showed her true colors of how she felt about her mother. She loved her with all of her heart but nobody saw that. They just see a sad excuse for a princess. Her little, tantrums, were not good enough for the kingdom. A real leader should get on with the death of someone but Heather didn't, she never could. Heather is different from the other spirits she's like Lucy she cares for spirits. But she cares about her mother more than anything. Her mother is an angel, well was an angel, until she died. When she died her soul turned into a demon since she did forbidden magic, but Heather never knew what she did though. Her father never told her and he begged the others to not tell her but right know she needs to know the truth of how her mother really died. How she was the Grimm dragon and why her father had to kill her.

"HEATHER I NEED YOU TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" E shouted trying to knock back some sense into her but she couldn't hear him in her state. When she's on a rampage her mother was the one that usually stopped her from killing anyone but her mother isn't here anymore and probably no one can stop her from killing the other spirits now. The zodiacs stopped her from leaving Crux's property but they can't hold her forever. Weiss and Lucy ran as hard as they could to the house of Leo. They banged on the door trying to get Yang to open it but Yang was in the shower listening to some really loud music. Weiss went to the back of the house and unlocked the door.

"Lucy Heartfilia I need you to stay here and hide. Make sure that Heather doesn't see or smell you. Take a quick shower and put on Loke's cologne or something understand." Weiss ordered the servants to take her to Leo's room and make sure that they couldn't smell her original scent. The servants quickly bowed at her and led her to Leo's room. His room was gorgeous the floor was quartz while the rest was black marble. He had a pool, hot tub, and bathhouse. Leo's servants took of Lucy's clothes and made sure that she didn't have her original scent. Her smell was a little different than earlier and they were fine with it. They gave her Leo's clothes and sprahed a lot of cologne on her. They smelled her and nodded their heads agreeing that she didn't smell like herself. They hid her in mistress Yang room and locked everything. Lucy started breathing hard and shaking, she couldn't control herself. Her heart was punding out of her chest and it felt like it was going to explode. She heard footsteps and scratches on the door. She covered her mouth and tried not to scream.

 _LOKE HELP ME PLEASE._

 _DON'T WORRY PRINCESS WE'RE ON OUR WAY JUST HANG IN THERE._


	8. Yang

Loke rushed to his house and busted through the doors. He heard banging on Yang's door. He rushed up the stairs and saw Heather trying to get in. He was pissed off now, Yang saw Heather's eyes and punched her away from her door. Her eyes turned red and her hair glowed into a golden yellow. The blood boiled in anger. The adrenaline rushed throughout her body. She felt like nothing could stop her. Her magic grew stronger than before and so did Loke's. Heather may not have known what she was doing but that doesn't mean that she's evil, she's just lost. Her mother was all she ever loved, she was safe with her. And Yang understood better than anyone else what it feels like to lose a mother and not remember everything about her.

"Heather you need to calm the fuck down." Yang growled as she clasped her hand into a fist. Yang moved quickly to Heather and sent her flying into the ceiling, she jumped after her to make sure that she was down for the count. The room was dark and quite, this was Yang's disadvantage and she knew it, Heather crawled on the walls silently and attacked from behind. Luckily Yang dodged the attack and threw Heather to the ground, she banged her head against Heather's. Heather started getting so frustrated at Yang that she scratched her left eye. Yang screamed in pain and covered her eye, she wasn't even paying attention to her loosing her grasp. Heather got out of Yang's grasp and landed on her feet.

"YANG!" Loke shouted on the fourth floor.

"I'm okay I swear just go get Lucy out of her." Yang said groggily. Loke nodded his head and ran after Lucy, it's his duty to protect her and he won't fail. Lucy hid in the closet and stayed quite. She suddenly felt afraid of Heather she should have never came to the spirit world not while Heather is here acting like this.

"PRINCESS?! PRINCESS OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Virgo shouted threw the door.

"VIRGO IS THAT YOU?!" Lucy shouted with tears running down her face.


	9. Lucy and Loke's Tattoo finally changes

"VIRGO IS THAT YOU?!" Lucy shouted with a ping in her heart. She never felt so relived to hear her voice. Tears dripped down the floor as she held herself. Lucy rushed to the door and opened it, she jumped into Virgo's arms and cried tears of joy.

"Princess thank goodness your safe." Virgo said smiling. Lucy spirits would never let her down, even if they know that their enemies are stronger. They would never let their friend down in a time of need.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu shouted outside the window. Lucy and Virgo rushed to the window and waved down to them smiling that their friends came to save them.

"Natsu don't hurt Heather she isn't herself at the moment I swear that I'll fix everything." Lucy said to her friends. She has friends that will risk their lives just to protect her and keep her safe. Virgo made a small hole in the ground, she grabbed Lucy and jumped all the way down to the first floor. Lucy covered her face in Virgo's shoulder as they landed on the first floor. Dust rose as soon as they hit the ground and waiting for them was Loke. He ran towards Lucy and hugged her.

"Thank the heavens your okay, I thought that I lost you princess." Loke said squeezing her tightly.

"Loke I can't breath." Lucy said struggling for air. Loke released Lucy and blushed as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh right, sorry about that." Loke nervously chuckled.

"Big brother I suggest that we quickly leave this place and let Yang handle Heather." Virgo said in a monotone. Loke nodded his head and walked Lucy and Virgo out of his home and fled to the castle where it was safe. When they finally got to the castle Lucy started to feel a pain on her chest.

"Ouch! Hey guys I think it's changing!" Lucy said

Both Loke and Virgo looked to her as she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blue shirt. They stared at Lucy's tattoo as it slowly changed from black to brown, then slowly faded into a beautiful golden orange.

"Oh princess it's a lovely color!" Virgo said

"I've never seen one so vibrant." Loke said

 **3 hours later**

They went back to the house of Leo and found Heather drinking tea.

"Heather I see your back to normal." Loke said

"She's not even close to being normal Leo somethings off about her." Yang said

"Describe 'off' for me little sister." Loke said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I mean as soon as you guys came back she finally calmed down." Yang said

"I must have been connected to the princesses tattoo." Virgo said

" It's most likely since Heather and Lucy are connected beyond a way that we know." Loke said

"Oh yeah, Leo what color is your tattoo now?" Yang asked

"Huh? Oh right, let's see if it finally changed colors." Loke said. The zodiacs came to his house as well as team Natsu they were all excited for Loke and Lucy's tattoo colors. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and saw the tattoo color of a bright gold. They all stared in awe, well most of them did. Aries looked a little hurt, but still believed the color was gorgeous.

"Wow Loke this is a really pretty color." Wendy said

"It fits you perfectly Loke, this person is very lucky to have you." Erza said

"I never seen one so bright." Blake said

"Yes, it's lovely" Aries said

They all went to the living room feeling exhausted. Loke threw himself on Aries and closed his eyes. Aries just pushed him off.

"Aries what did you do that for?" Loke sighed

"Yea Aries you've been out if it since Loke's tattoo changed." Yang said

Aries looked down and started to cry. "I just hoped that Loke was my s-soulmate" Aries cried as she showed her golden orange Tattoo "I just thought, you know."

"Oh Aries no one would be able to find out who there soulmate is before their tattoo does, it always seems to surprise us when it changes." Shiemi said trying to calm down her older sister.

"Yeah, like how was I supposed to know that I would end up with a dragon!" Elijah shouted all enthusiastically. But got punched in the arm by Irene.

"I'm sorry Aries, for not being your soulmate. But I know that you will meet your soulmate, and they will be way better than me." Loke said softly.

"It's fine Loke, but I'm pretty sure that no one is better than you" Aries said

"She's got that right" both Elijah and Irene said in sync.

"Hey I'm not perfect!" Loke shouted

"They never said you were" Aquarius retorted

"Ok can we go to BED now?!" Weiss yelled.

"YES PLEASE!" Ruby said as she changed into her pjs and went to Yang's bed. Blake, Sakura, Shiemi, Anna,Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Erza and Rosa turned off all the light's in the house and they all went to sleep, only to wake up for training tomorrow.


	10. First lesson of the day

Everyone woke up late the next day. So all of the girls were frantically running around the room trying to get ready for training which started in 5 minutes. They ran out the door about the same time as the guys. They all had woken up late.

First training of the day was at the house of Cancer. They don't even remember what the training was. They never really payed attention about Cancer's hairstyles. They tried to run to the house but the streets were so crowded. What was a 10 minute walk to the house (or a 4 minute run) was now a 20 minute walk of pushing and shoving.

Several road way were closed due to construction that Heather and Yang destroyed. Everyone was forced to take detours.

By the time the had made it to the house they were already 25 minutes late, but taking the detours to account they were all excused. They all sat there and wasted 20 minutes zoning out on Cancer's story.

When the lesson ended they went back to being pushed and shoved to Aquarius's house which was entertain, mostly because of how she teach's while flying around in the air throughout the house.

Another hour went by and Lucy was still zoning out. She was thinking about when she would meet her soulmate.

 ** _Would I meet them today, tomorrow, or would I be like Loke and not meet them until I'm much older_** she thought.

Aquarius went on about something while Lucy blocked them out and continued thinking.

 ** _I wonder who they are and what they're like. Are they mean like Laxus or super nice like Loke. Are they scary like Erza or calming like Loke. Were they an open book like Natsu or mysterious like Loke. Why do I keep thinking about Loke. Why L'_**

"WELL LUCY WHAT'S THE ANSWER?"

"LOKE!" The sudden noise scared her so she just yelled out the last thing in her head. Everyone looked at the confused teen and bursted into laughter. She was incredibly embarrassed.

"I'M SORRY LUCY BUT THE LEADER OF THE ZODIAC'S IS NOT REMOTELY APART OF THE LESSON AT ALL." Aquarius said

"I'm sorry I just said the last thing that was on my mind. May I ask what the question was?"

"WE ASKED HOW IS LEARNING HISTORY IMPORTANT?"

"Ohhhh well I believe it's important so we don't repeat our mistakes from the past"

"GOOD RESPONSE! AND WITH THAT TRAINING IS OVER, NEXT TIME LUCY PAY ATTENTION IN TRAINING!"

"Yes sir!"

"IT'S YES MA'AM!"

"I mean yes ma'am!" Lucy shouted as she slipped out of the house.

She tried her best to catch up to her team but it was still very crowded in the hallways. So she just decided to focus on making it to her next training site then to her team.

As she was shoved through the street she realized that there was an opening in the middle of the crowd further ahead. She couldn't tell who was walking in the opening. She continued onward only o have her hair pulled on. She looked back to see Laxus holding a fist full of her hair.

"Oww! What the hell Laxus!"

"Oh my the runt isn't day dreaming! I wonder what you were day dreaming about the Leader of the Zodiac's for!" Laxus laughed

"I wasn't day dreaming about Loke! Now let go of my hair!" Lucy whined as the opening got closer to her.

"if you say so" Laxus said as he shoved her into the opening of the crowd as hard as he could. This made her go flying into the opening right into the two people who were walking there, making them all fall to the floor.

She found herself laying horizontally across two people. Her legs were on top of Scorpio and her chest was on top of Loke.

She looked at Loke and flushed red. She started to scramble upwards and never broke eye contact with Loke and he didn't either.

"I-I'm so S-Sorry Lo-Agh" she began but never finished because of the sudden burning sensation from her chest. She was in agonizing pain. She screamed "IT BURNS, MY CHEST BURNS!"

Loke and Scorpio scrambled to their feet. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

People surrounded them to see what the commotion was. If one was further back in the crowd all they would hear was Lucy screams of pain. Those who were closer could see Lucy screaming on the floor holding her hands to her chest.

Loke kneelt downward and picked Lucy off the floor. If one was not too distracted by the screaming girl in the Zodiac's arms one would notice the Zodiac dripping in sweat and hissing in pain as well.

Loke cradled her in his arms and ran out of the streets as quickly as possible. Scorpio ran in front of him to clear an opening out of the street. By the time they made it out Lucy's screaming had died down. She was breathing and wheezing ruggedly, so was Loke. Sweat beads rolled down their faces.

"Give her here, I'll carry her." Scorpio demanded as he put out his arms to cradle her. They ran to the house of Leo. As they walked into the front door Loke pressed the door bell. The moment the doors opened Loke stepped into the house to a secret door in his office. He opened the door to a flight of stairs that lead downward into Loke's living quarters. Loke still leading the way walked into the bedroom and Scorpio followed. He motioned at the bed and Scorpio placed Lucy there. He took of her jacket and shoes so she would be more comfortable. They both walked out the room, shutting the door behind them. Loke goes and sits on the orange sofa in his living room and Scorpio sat on the gold chair across from it.

"Leo you know what that was right" Scorpio broke the silence.

"How could I not, I have heard that the second change of a mate tattoo is the most agonizing thing in the world, and they were not exaggerating." Loke replied.

"Well lets see your tattoo, it should be done changing." Scorpio said

"Not now I'm too exhausted" Loke replied as he passed out on the couch.

 **2 hours later**

Lucy had woken up in a unfamiliar room. The walls were a marble color, the bed spread and curtains were all a goldish yellow, and the furniture was a dark brown wood. She sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the cold metal nob and rotated. She slowly pushed open the door and peaked her head out to see if anyone was near. She heard footsteps of one person speaking and another on speaking.


	11. Lucy's first kiss

Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" Lucy said out loud. I pondered for a moment until she heard 2 people talking in the other room. She got up from the bed and slowly opened the door.

"Leo calm down its not that serious. The guild knows that your in love with Lucy even Natsu knows and he's an idiot." Scorpio stated

"That's not the point Scorpio and you know it if she's with me she'll get hurt she deserves better than me. A playboy I just can't...shit this would've been a lot easier if we weren't master and spirit." Loke said stressfully pinching the tip of his nose. Lucy stayed quiet while Loke and Scorpio were talking, she felt a ping in her heart she didn't know what to do about her feelings. She was confused but mostly concerned about what people while think about her relationship with Loke. People aren't how they used to be, know a days they judge you and hate you for taking away their 'dream man'. Lucy felt tears flow down her cheeks and she ran out of the room.

"LUCY WAIT!" Loke shouted her name but she didn't want to see he she wanted to be alone. She ran as hard as she could until she could find an exit. Lucy knew that Loke's feelings for her were false and he was probably saying that because he's a fuckboi nothing will ever change with him. He teases her like she's nothing but a toy. _I hate him, I hate this color I hate this tattoo on my chest this is wrong everything is wrong._ She kept running until she bumped into someone and knocked both of them down.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said without looking at the person.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" E said rubbing the back of his head. Lucy tried to cover up her tears but E already caught them. E hugged her tightly and kissed her. He kissed away her tears and slowly went down to her lips. Lucy shuddered a little. This was going to be her first kiss. She always thought that it would be memorable under a beautiful starry sunset. E loved Lucy ever since they we're children he always felt like they could be more than just friends, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship over something like this. He pulled away quickly and felt guilt in his stomach.

"Lucy we shouldn't do this right now. Your hurt and I feel like we should wait a little to see if those feelings for me are going to be the same or if it was just because you lost Loke." E said calmly but he was really torn apart about this. He's waited for years to tell her that he loves her more than just a best friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far. But E I'm sure that we'll be together soon. Your a great guy and pretty much perfect the way you are not only that but-" Lucy was cut off by E kissing her his lips brush her's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She want to pull away before she loses herself but she can't seem to. In this minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight. "Lucy" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smile, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasp her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful, as she leans in for another footsteps are heard from afar.

" Do you think she went this way?" Loke asked frantically.

"Most likely since I heard voices over here." Scorpio said breathing hard. Lucy had a pleading look in her eyes and E nodded his head. They both shimmered away from them and found themselves in the Heather's bedroom. Lucy still had her arms rapped around him until she realized something warm next to her. She pulled away from him turning beet red with steam rising from her head. E was a little dense at first but soon realized what she was thinking and made him bleed from his nose.

"I think we should call it a night." E said still bleeding from his nose. Lucy nodded her head and quickly walked into the guest room. Never in her life has she ever felt so embarrassed before. The thought of her first time sent chills down her spine. She suddenly felt sad hearing what Loke and that other spirit said, _does he really mean that? Does he really love me or is it all just for show and who was that other guy? He looks like another zodiac. Could he be related to Loke or maybe even Aquarius boyfriend if so then please don't let her brag so much about it anymore, hearing about him gets so tiring I feel like I'm going to die of boredom._

 _Not on my watch princess. You'll never leave my side again that's for damn sure. I'll be damned if someone tries to steal you from me again._

 _E I wasn't stolen I just moved because of-_

 _I know I'm sorry about your mansion and your mother's grave it meant a lot to you and your father. I hope I'll be able to make it up to you sooner or later hopefully sooner._

 _I do too, good night E sleep well._

 _Good night my love._

* * *

I'm so sorry guys I didn't realize its been so long since my last chapter but between high school, sports, and my club I've been getting no time on my fanfiction. This chapter is going to be short since I still have 3 projects to do in my AP courses but I hope you enjoy this one


	12. Forgiveness

Lucy awoke from the steady patter of rain upon her window, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of rising sun. The sound brings a calmness to mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. With eyes at rest Lucy feels her centre, live happily within herself for these blessed moments of solitude. Lucy's mind starts to drift on calm seas, aimless as a child on summer vacation, paddling, at ease with the fluidity of time. She soon returns to the moment, the song of the rain becomes as fusion, birds bringing sweet high notes. In her mind's eye she's with them, singing upon the roof tops, filling her lungs with fresh air, watching the world come into focus. Lucy threw the blanket off of her and walked towards the window to get a better look of the castle.

The fortress of the Spirit World is a fine castle, built with a panorama of the surrounding land. From the towers once stood medieval watchers, quiver and arrow ready to fly. Steadfast walls were built for defense in an age that was defined by jealousy, greed and the love of power as much as honour, nobility and loyalty to the crown. Past the golden iron gates that trapped would-be intruders, lives of servitude were eked, safe from battle-axe and ballista alike. This castle stood to inspire awe in a realm run on deference to royalty, to title and social status. From cloistered rooms land parcels were given to lords for promised service. In times when "technology" meant quartz, limestone and metal armoury, the expectation of comfort was reserved for just a few. It was a world of subsistence living for all but the mighty who guarded their kingdoms. So long as they sang the right songs of protection, of greatness, of manifest destiny - they would grow rich for generations to come. So when her eyes befall the grandeur of the weather-beaten stone and hear the wind in the trees, it is an ode to the selfishness of genes she hears. Whispering in the grasses are tales of peoples set against one another in war by an aristocratic class perpetually enriched by the conflict.

"Lucy, may I come in?" E said waiting patiently at the door. Lucy walked over to the door and slightly opened it. E poked his head out the door and smiled but Lucy already closed the door to the bathroom. E went into the kitchen and started making them breakfast knowing that she didn't eat yet.

Lucy POV

The water pours down, it drips by my side, as my mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind of things. All the things I honestly don't care about. It's the water. My mind swirls, and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can never last, I know that now. I sigh at the warmth and the patters of water hitting my body. I've never felt so relaxed in my life, it feels nice. I step out of the shower and put a towel around my body and blow-dried my hair. I hummed to myself as I brushed my hair and put it in a messy french braid. _Something smells really good. Hopefully E hasn't burned anything again. Maybe I can ask Heather to bring Sanhi here and cook for us._ I walked out of the bathroom with my hot pink robe on. The moment I slide into my chair I'm served an enormous platter of food. An omelette, ham, hash browns, bacon, and a huge pile of pancakes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls he set before me would keep Natsu going for a week. There's an elegant glass of orange juice. I lick my lips and dig into the meal prepared for me. I start with the fluffy strawberry pancakes with whip cream and a cherry. I cut a small piece and eat it savoring the taste as I go for another bite. I catch E looking at me smiling brightly and I start to slightly blush. I hear a knock at the door and get up but E already opened it. The smell is familiar, I start feeling uneasy and walk to the door.

"I need to talk to Lucy your Majesty." Loke said with a stern look and a grit in his teeth.

"I'm sorry Leo but she's in the shower right now. Please wait patiently." E said in a harsh voice. I open the door wider and look at Loke.

"Its okay E, I'm finished with my shower." I said biting my lip and squeezing his hand with pleading eyes that he'll stop this anger that's forming from both of them. He sighs and lets him in.

"I'll be back soon. I have a meeting to attend to with my father." he said kissing my head gently, rushing out the door softly closing it. I stare at the door then walk back to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I start tensing up as soon as I realize that Loke and I are alone.

"Lucy-

"Look Loke I heard everything that you said I know that Aires has a crush on you and your trying to deal with everything so I'll stay out of your way." I said cutting him off in a sad voice. Playing with the food on my plate. I looked at Loke and see tears form in his eyes as he clutched his fist.

"lucy I'm so sorry that I hurt you like this. I never meant to, I just wanted to figure out how to go through this. How I could gently break it down to Aires without crushing her like an asshole. I tried finding you last night but I couldn't find you. I was worried about you. Look I know that I fucked up but please forgive me I never meant to play with your feelings like this." He said sincerely with pleading eyes.


End file.
